


Flash Grenades

by ninalanfer



Series: Nihlus the Survivalist [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short flashes in the lives of two Spectres. Drabble collection (for the tiny stuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Caught a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick 5 sentence ask meme drabble.

“Wait, you caught a _what_?”

The furball whined pathetically, hanging by the neck of it’s skin in Saren’s outreached hand, the stern Spectre having a very skeptical look in his face, making it clear what he thought of the small animal.

"I think they call it a ‘dog’,” he said with just about as an uncaring voice as you could have before adding; “I found it sniffing around my latest shipment of armor upgrades at the docks.”

“It’s a puppy!” Nihlus objected loudly and grabbed the frightened, furry baby from his grip, bringing it close to his chest in an instinctual protective impulse.

The dog turned it’s big, soulful eyes towards it’s savior and the young Spectre felt how his heart started to melt into a puddle inside his chest.

“Oh no!” Saren growled and threw out with his hands to his sides. “I know that look! We are _not_ keeping it!”


	2. 30 Seconds for an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick 5 (okay 6…) sentence ask meme drabble.

“Nihlus, you have 30 seconds to explain why you are making dinner naked.”

Nihlus only hesitated for a moment before he dried his hands on the apron with the print ‘kiss the chef,’ and turned towards the man he tried to surprise.

“Hello to you too,” he said with a mischievous tilt to his mandibles and swaggered over to him, leaving the pots and pans bubbling on the stove.

Saren’s eyes drew towards them with a single mindedness his long time friend recognised, and if he didn’t do anything about it he would loose control over the kitchen very soon; Saren was such a bad back seat driver.

“Well… Are you going to follow the instructions or what?” Nihlus quipped and gestured towards his apron.

The pale turian looked from the text to his face and back again before griping: “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re no chef, as is evident to the smell of your over cooked beans and burning poultry.”

As if that wasn’t bad enough he walked by him to take over the reins of Nihlus’ so carefully planned dinner, but as he did he could smell the arousal on the old man, even over the stench of the over cooked beans and the burning poultry and it made the young Spectre grin triumphantly.


	3. Fire Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word sentence prompt. "Apparently I'm a 'fire hazard'."

 “Apparently I'm a 'Fire Hazard'.” Saren scoffed as he walked into the room, looking over the security preparations for the upcoming gala, the datapad tight in his hands. He looked slightly amused. Saren was the only one Nihlus knew who could scowl and be amused at the same time.

“Hell yeah you are,” Nihlus purred suggestively and swassed over to him, some extra strut in his gate. He flicked his mandibles in a playful grin when the old man looked up at him. There was something highly skeptical in his face.

“Really, Nihlus?”

If Nihlus had gotten one credit every time he'd heard; 'really, Nihlus?” over the years he'd be a rich man.

“What?” the young Spectre tried to look innocent, and failed, his arms closing around that unracelike thick waist he loved so much.

“You're insatiable,” the man sighed, but threw the datapad to the side, focusing his attention on the boy.

“And you love it,” Nihlus purred as Saren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tighter.

“And I'll deny it every time,” he mused before capturing his lips.


	4. Family Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Take care of that, it's a family heirloom.

 “Take care of that, it's a family heirloom,” Nihlus purred.

Saren looked up at him, the skepticism clear on his face.

“I know, I know,” Nihlus mumbled. “ _'Really, Nihlus?'_ ” He rolled his eyes. “Shut up and get on with it.” The young man couldn't help how his mandibles flared and clacked back against his face or how his voice peaked and thrilled in an embarrassingly eager manner.

The old Spectre's grin was rare and lecherous as he turned back to his work.

“Ah! _Shit!_ ” His hips twitched.


	5. Have You Done This Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So, Saren, have you ever done this before?" Nihlus opened the door, grinning nervously.

 "So, Saren, have you ever done this before?" Nihlus opened the door, grinning nervously.

Saren's eyes roved up and down the brown gorgeous body. Took in every delicate white line that twisted and turned around strong muscles and well defined limb. Seeing Nihlus like this was a treat and he could hardly wait to get his hands on the boy, soothing away that worried line between his eyes.

Instead of answering, he only crooked a finger, and for a moment he was lost in moving hips and thighs.

“Do you trust me?” he rumbled as he met emerald eyes.

The boy's nervously vibrating mandibles stilled.

“Yes.”


	6. Beautiful Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word prompt from tumblr. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when considering violence?"

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when considering violence?"

Saren's voice came out in a purr, prickling Nihlus ears with the melodic resonance. Had he really heard that right? A compliment, as such it was, from the old Spectre? He looked up from the plans they were making, the holographic table the only light source in the room.

His next thoughts stuttered and fell before he had a chance to voice them. The look on that pale face turning his insides on fire. Then he was suddenly just there. A warm body pressed next to him, one hand over his neck.

“Saren?” Nihlus asked warily. It wasn't like the man to get distracted when they were planning a mission. But he didn't have a chance to get further before the old Spectre guided his mouth down a nudge, capturing the young man's lips in a kiss that turned the world upside down for a moment.

“We're taking a break,” his deep voice rumbled next to his ear and Nihlus felt a shiver run through his frame.

Oh, the things that would turn this man on.

 


	7. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 100 word prompt. "Would you kill to prove you're right?"

"Would you kill to prove you're right?"

If the words had been thrown the other way the answer had been obvious. Saren wouldn't have hesitated. He enjoyed pulling the trigger, or so his young protege was starting to believe. As it was, the colony born turian stared at the pale Spectre, wondering, not for the first time, what it would take to succeed in his care. Would it strip him bare and leave him without a conscience too?

Saren Arterius didn't goad him on, didn't question him further. Stoic as always he simply reached out the gun, butt first. Nihlus wished he could read what was going on behind those piecing blue eyes. They made his spine stiff and muscles ache in tension.

For a while he could not take his eyes off the offered weapon. The room silent, buzzing in his ears. He knew what his mentor wanted from him. Knew that if he crossed this line there was no going back. Time froze, slowed down to a crawl, his heart beating too hard against the inside of his rib-cage. It was dizzying.

With a body straining to stop him, hand shaking, so little, thank the Spirits so little, the bound man sitting on the ground wouldn't be able to tell. Nihlus closed his fingers around the gun. It felt heavy with purpose in his palm. Warm from where Saren had clasped it not a minute ago, the still hot thermal clip thrumming with energy after the fight. It still had more to give.

The young Spectre's protege steeled himself, turned and met the helpless man's eyes, open wide in terror and Nihlus hoped he'd made peace with the Spirits, he'd meet them soon enough.

 


End file.
